User talk:Shadeflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Starclan camp!!! Join here!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyleaf :D (Talk) 14:15, July 14, 2010 OMG, YOU LIKE DOCTOR WHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SIS LOVES IT! Good, you hate Fanboy and Chum Chum too. YES!! You hate Justine Beaver too!!---Daughter of Scourge-- It's Justin Beiber. And don't say your location, say like, "I'm near the St. Louis Arch' or something. I'M CHANGING IT FOR YOUR PROTECTIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Phew! Well, I've been through MO, two months ago, and I live (not in CO) near the Rockies. I've seen the St.Louis Arch! Justin Bieber is the worst!!!!!!!!!! I hate him more than the color pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Sandy I spelled his/her name wrong on purpose.---Daughter of Scourge-- XD thats what my friend calls him(RL)$@nd$+@r AGH! When I was at Walmart, shopping, looking at shirts for school(I was wrong. School starts on the 24.), I saw a RACK of his shirts, and I was punching them, thank goodness no one saw, (exept my mom) Well,at least you punched it.=)Shadeflower 13:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower If I went in justice and started punching JB shirts, I think I would get mauled by like half the girls in there XD-$@nd$+@r There was a fake LOCKET shirt there! But my family doen't like him, my sis wants to shoot/burn a pic of him. =D And she shoots Twilight pics, too. Ugh, I stayed up 'till 1:00 AM last night, mountain time. The latest I've EVER stayed up. (Even New Year's Eve, which JB dayviewed. Ughhhh!) =P I was decorating my dining room for my sister's 17th birthday, and I blew up balloons. :D. I found a way to do CPR without kissing them! Just have a very filled balloon, and pinch it so the air goes through them. I tried it, but my throat got sore again, so I had a worthless cough drop with 1.1 menthol (See, it IS worthless.) And I am SOOO sorry, I can't battle today. It's ma sissie's b-day! But if it was tommorrow, I could. :P Just say that Hollyhawk attacked Feathercloud!!! (And Foxie.) OMG, this is getting long. Sorry, Shadeflower! Don't delete this. Hollyhawk, the scourge of the skies 11:06, July 29, 2010 (MT) How can you hate the Red Sox they are awesome! You might as well like the Yankees!Dustpelts 01:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) And the Royals are 15and half games behind the White Sox!! Dustpelts 01:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) AND me and Sandstar both like the Red Sox!!Dustpelts 01:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi do you know who is blocking me and Sandstar?Dustpelts 14:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No clue.Sorry Dustpelt.Shadeflower 14:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Did you see what I said about the Royals??(Grins evily)Dustpelts 14:33, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure,they are not the best,but they are from my hometown.Shadeflower 14:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower True I used to like the Astros too but now they traded all the players away that I liked.(Lance Berkman Roy Oswalt)Dustpelts 14:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Good you hate Fanboy and Chum Chum too!!Dustpelts 14:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) And you hate Justin Beaver too he sings like a girl!!Dustpelts 14:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I have no idea why girls like him!!Shadeflower 14:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower The first time I heard him sing I thought he was a girl or a very sick monkey.Dustpelts 14:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) When my sister heard him she thought he was nine.Shadeflower 14:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Ha ha Do you know how to go to your prefrences?Dustpelts 14:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I do.Shadeflower 14:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Could you tell me how to go there?Dustpelts 14:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,first click more at the top of you page then click prefrences.Shadeflower 14:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower ThanksDustpelt 15:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Why don't you like the RedSox? Deputy of StarClan 14:00, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know,I just never really liked them.Shadeflower 02:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Shadeflower Wana RP? Deputy of StarClan 23:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 14:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That was back yesterday at 5 mountain time. :P I just posted a new story wanna read it!! Deputy of StarClan 00:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I just read it and it was great!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Deputy of StarClan 00:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) We drove the badgers out of the abandoned twoleg nests!!!! (Read the Battlefield page!) Deputy of StarClan 23:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen the Former Leaders page? Dustpelt 15:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) StarClan Shade, we moved camp. I can't see the camp anymore, so we moved it. Get on the other one! Yeah,I know we moved camp.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) RAWR! IT BLOCKED ME AGAIN! Why does it block you?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Cuz it hates me. Irt says there's a bad picture, and proxies. Have you noticed how popular it is, Warrior Wiki? G2G BYE! Ok,bye!ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Instructions Can you help me try to get a custom siggy like you have? Can you give me step by step instrusctions? Look on Sandstar's talk page if you want know what I want mine to look like. Dustpelt This what I want it to look like: The background will be light orange and the writing on it to say Dustpelt in red. The second part with the smaller writing will say Deputy of StarClan ''that will also be in red. Dustpelt 20:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The first part will be linked to my userpage and the second part to my talk page. Dustpelt 20:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Could you notify me when my siggy is ready? Thanks! Dustpelt 00:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Dust. It is done! D:< Shade, your siggie has arrived![[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] 2000! I almost have 2000 edits! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Congrats,Dustpelts![[User:Shadeflower|''Shadeflower]]We will exterminate the Doctor! Congrats 2 U![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Talk to me...☆ I am close to 4,000! :D[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] I have the fourth most edits! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Love your new siggy! But who is the Doctor? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan You wouldn't get it unless you watch Doctor Who.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! I watched it once and didn't like it. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Which episode did you watch?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! The one where he travled back in time to Mt Veisivuis and watched it erupt. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Yeah,that wasn't the best episode.Sand wants you on the IRC.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! What does she want me to do there? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan I don't know.She just told me to get Peace and you on.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Ok well I'm there. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Friend? Will you be my friend? If yes then make a new section on your user page thats called friends and add me to that list. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan There,I created a section on my user page and added your name to the list.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Thanks! I will add you to mine! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan What made you change your least fav baseball team to the Yankees? DustpeltDeputy of StarClan What is the place where cats go when they die on your wiki?(Ex:Starclan,Moonclan....) And the place you share tounge w/ Jupiterclan is the Jupitercave?